


Of Ghosts and Love

by Outsider_Queen_23



Series: Gay Phantom Of The Opera [1]
Category: Ever After High, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Monster High
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, Gay Panic, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Milton Grimm is an asshole, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Queer Character, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outsider_Queen_23/pseuds/Outsider_Queen_23
Summary: What if Cupid wasn't the only one who traveled between the Monster and Fairy Tale worlds? What if Operetta had more to her family? Where did Kieran Valentine go after 'Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love'? This is the story of how two world come together because of a chance meeting between a Ghost and a Vampire.Look I just really want more Ever After meets Monster High fanfiction. And more gay Valentine.Don't like then just don't read.
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Madame Giry, Christine Daaé & Meg Giry, Dexter Charming/Raven Queen, Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Original Female Character(s), Kieran Valentine & Original Character(s), Kieran Valentine/Origninal Male Character(s), Madame Giry & Meg Giry, Operetta/Johnny Spirit, Raoul de Chagny & Meg Giry, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé, Raven Queen (Ever After High) & Original Character(s)
Series: Gay Phantom Of The Opera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835764
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Of Ghosts and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Monster High, Ever After High, or Phantom of The Opera. If I did I wouldn't have approved of the new crap.

The light of the moon illuminates the hallway of an abandoned temple in a soft glow. And the halls seem to contain two final visitors attempting to hide from even the smallest of intrusions. The living shadows move further into the structure and stop in a room with a single mirror with ornate designs of anything and everything that goes bump in the night. 

The shades finally step into the lunar light to reveal the elegantly masked faces of chiseled marble, embedded onyx and ruby gems for eyes(the former and latter respectfully) and ink-black hair, one slicked back to show a widow's peak and the other flowing endlessly into the air, the both of them standing in front of. If someone looked in the mirror they would see the same boys but with indigo tinged skin and weather-worn cloaks.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go? I can stay if you really want a new story.” 

“No, you deserve to have a life beyond misery and heartache. This is what you  _ ever _ talked about whenever someone asked about how you felt about papa’s legacy.”

“Not at the expense of your too happiness! I don’t want to do this if you just end up taking the fall.”

“Hugo Destler! You are not getting cold feet on me! You. Are. Going. To. Live. Your. Life!! This is what you’ve wanted forever after! And I’ll be fine, and if this is about Milton I can take him on in my sleep.”

“Felix……I just want to make sure that my little brother is going to be okay without me.”

“Three minutes Hugo, you're older by three damn minutes. And here I thought you were going to be mature for once.” 

“Just had to make sure that I can still annoy the crap out of you.”

“Really feeling the love right now.”

“No matter what we are family, you know that right? Not even magic can change that.”

“As if magic could stand a chance against the Destler Twins.”

And after one final goodbye, the two brothers part way and change the course of the story, for better or for worse. 

**The End Is Just The Beginning………**

**Author's Note:**

> Used Google for what little French there was in this chapter. If you want to help then just message me.


End file.
